The Good, The Bad and The Dominatrix
by chriscarter661
Summary: SPOILER épisode 7X23 ! Warning ! GSR comme d'hab, et totalement nul, comme d'hab, mais y'en a qui aime, dont moi... Laissez moi réver de l'épisode idéal : Sara rencontre Heather, ta tatatatata ! Bonne lecture


Bonjour Ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, je suis de retour avec de nouvelles aventures GSR… Après avoir lu des spoilers dans tous les sens pour le prochain épisode, il me fallait partager mes envies.. Et oui, voici donc ci-dessous ce que j'aimerais voir dans le prochain épisode de CSI… Alors pour les spoilers free, passer votre chemin à tout allure ou vous allez me détester !!! Pas que ce soit de vrais Spoilers, mais quand même, c'est basé sur de la « réalité télévisuelle » (c'est quoi c't'expression pourrie !!!). Trêve de bavardage mes ami(e)s, et… ENNNNNNNJJJJJJOOOOOOOOYYYYYY !

Moi, j'me suis éclatée avec ma storinette et au moins, ca m'enlève de la pression dans ma petite tête, ca devenait très pénible toutes ces idées qui se bousculaient… Abominable !

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

Sara était assise dans son salon, sur le canapé, Bruno couché à coté d'elle, sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle regardait la télévision, une émission animalière, tout en grattant la tête de Bruno. Elle repensait à la nuit passée, quand Grissom était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital de Lady Heather. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver Sara auprès d'elle. Il s'était tout de suite senti très mal à l'aise. En deux ans de vie commune avec Sara, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Lady Heather, mais Sara avait elle de son coté entendu toutes les rumeurs les concernant. Il s'était avancé vers Lady Heather, n'osant pas porté son regard sur Sara. Heather avait tendu sa main, et Grissom l'avait prise affectueusement dans la sienne, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Sara s'était donc excusée auprès de Heather, et était sorti de la pièce. Depuis ce moment là, elle n'avait pas revue Grissom, et c'était deux nuits auparavant.

Elle attendait donc dans le salon que Grissom veuille bien revenir à la maison.

Quand elle entendit les clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, elle ne bougea pas. Bruno ouvrit un œil, souffla et se rendormi aussitôt. Grissom entra doucement dans la maison. Il regarda Sara du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Sara. Il comprenait qu'elle soit déçu par son attitude, d'un autre coté Heather était une vieille amie, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il venait d'avoir une grande conversation avec Catherine à ce sujet, enfin plus qu'une conversation une engueulade.

Il prit une bière dans le frigo, prit une profonde respiration et s'installa sur la table basse, face à Sara.

- Hey !

Sara ne le regarda même pas, elle continua a fixer la télévision en grattant la tête de Bruno.

Grissom commença lui aussi a gratouiller Bruno, mais fini par attraper les mains de Sara.

- J'imagine que tu sais où j'ai passé la nuit ?

Sara ne répondit toujours pas. Elle luttait contre les larmes. Elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de porter son regard sur Grissom.

- Tu veux que je reparte chez moi ?

Grissom fut surpris par sa réaction.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux repartir chez moi si… enfin…

Sara ferma les yeux brièvement et reprit une profonde respiration.

- J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles, mon cœur. C'est ici chez toi.

- J'voulais juste…

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Heather. C'est… heu…

- Catherine m'a dit que tu la voyais depuis quelques années.

- Catherine ne connait pas grand-chose à ma vie privée, et tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

Grissom poussa Bruno et prit sa place. Il enlaça Sara tendrement. Bruno se roula en boule et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Grissom cette fois.

- Sara, c'est vrai… J'ai eu une aventure avec Heather il y a quelques années, mais ca n'a pas duré longtemps, c'était une erreur. Je… Je voulais… Tu sortais avec Hank à l'époque, et… je crois que je… enfin… Si c'était à refaire, c'est vers toi que je me tournerais, pas Heather.

Grissom se pencha vers Sara et lui embrassa le front.

- Sara, regarde moi.

Sara ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Grissom. Le téléphone de Sara résonna dans le silence. Celle-ci le décrocha immédiatement de sa ceinture.

- Siddle… Hm hm… Ok, j'suis là dans 20 minutes.

Elle se leva sans un regard pour Gris, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la maison. Grissom comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de temps, mais il savait aussi que l'appelle venait surement de Catherine ou Brass et qu'il s'agissait surement de l'enquête concernant Lady Heather. Il se leva donc à son retour et reprit le chemin du labo, à la suite de Sara.

Quand il arriva au labo, la voiture de Sara n'était pas là. Il partit donc dans son bureau pour attendre son retour.

- Gil ?

Catherine entra dans son bureau comme une furie.

- Oui Catherine ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Grissom haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

- Je préférerais que tu ne t'approches plus de Heather le temps de l'enquête. Ce que tu fais de ta vie privée ne me regarde absolument pas, j'en conviens, mais, toi, Monsieur « je respecte les principes », je ne te croyais pas capable d'enfreindre les règles à ce point.

- Catherine, il ne se passe rien entre Heather et moi ! C'est une amie, rien de plus.

- Une amie chez qui tu passes la nuit ?

- Elle avait besoin de soutien.

- Si c'est comme ca que t'appelle çà.

- Catherine, ca suffit !

Sara venait d'entrer dans le bureau, et elle avait forcément entendu la fin de la conversation.

- Sara !

Grissom se leva d'un bond au moment où Sara sortit du bureau.

- Merci Catherine !

Il passa à coté de Catherine, presque en la bousculant. Celle-ci ne comprit pas sa réaction. Pourquoi partait-il à la poursuite de Sara ? Elle décida donc de les suivre. Elle retrouva Grissom devant la porte des toilettes des dames. Il tapait doucement à la porte en appelant Sara. Catherine resta posée à coté de lui.

- Tu veux que j'ailles lui parler ?

- Non, vaut mieux pas.

Gris regarda autour de lui. Vu l'heure, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il se décida à entrer dans les toilettes, suivit de Catherine.

- C'est les toilettes pour Dames Gris !

Grissom commença a ouvrir toutes les portes des toilettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une de fermée. Il se pencha par terre pour voir les pieds de l'occupant et reconnu les chaussures de Sara.

- Mon cœur ?

Catherine écarquilla ses yeux et pencha la tête, complètement surprise.

- Mon cœur ?

En entendant la voit de Catherine, Sara sortit immédiatement des toilettes et regarda Grissom, interloquée. Grissom en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Vous voulez bien m'écouter toutes les deux maintenant ?

Catherine acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, tandis que Sara engouffrait sa tête dans le cou de Grissom.

- Sara, je n'ai pas d'aventure avec Heather… et Catherine, je partage ma vie avec Sara depuis presque 2 ans.

Grissom se sentit soulager de pouvoir enfin partager son secret avec quelqu'un.

- J'aime Sara de tout mon cœur et même si il est vrai que passé une époque, j'ai couché avec Heather, elle n'est maintenant qu'une amie. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'année dernière, quand elle s'était fait arrêtée.

Grissom venait de dire à Catherine qu'il aimait Sara. Sara, et Catherine, n'en revenaient pas. Sara n'en revenait pas qu'il vienne de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait dans les toilettes pour dames. Elle savait au plus profond de son cœur que Gil l'aimait, même si il ne lui avait jamais dit, elle l'avait encore plus compris une semaine auparavant quand elle était tombée sur la lettre qu'il lui avait été écrite à Williamson, mais là… il venait de dire à Catherine, la reine des potins du labo, qu'il l'aimait, elle, Sara Siddle. La journée qui avait pourtant très mal terminée allait se terminer merveilleusement bien.

The End

Je sais, c'est un peu court et gnagnan… mais j'avais envie d'écrire ca… Désolée…lol

A la prochaine, et merci pour les Reviews…Même si vous trouvez que c'est trop nul (parce qu'a mon avis, c'est vraiment trop nul, mais bon...)


End file.
